


Resquing the innocent

by crazybunnyfangirl



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Bad Parenting, Comfort, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fanart, Platonic Cuddling, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazybunnyfangirl/pseuds/crazybunnyfangirl
Summary: I officially kidnapped Gakushuu aka the chairman's son and Emmit aka Reaper 2.0 from Gakuhou and not-yet-korro-sensei and put the two behind bars for being a horrible parent/mentor
Relationships: Gakushuu asano and Emmit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Resquing the innocent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwendee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/gifts).



> Fun fact: when i was done with going over the pencil lines with my fine liner i came to a conclusion i subconsciously made a joke while drawing this  
> There's a kids book in my country named pantoffel held  
> Literal translation is slipper hero  
> Wich apparently means: henpecked/lightweights
> 
> Get it because i'm wearing slippers and a bathrobe and i'm casually ignoring logic because there's no way those bars are going to hold them forever...😅  
> Also am i the only one that feels a deathly presence or is it just me..?🙄😬


End file.
